Taking me Away! Usui x Misaki
by Chouxes
Summary: Misaki is manipulated by a certain someone. She needs Usui's help. How will she tell him and will Usui be willing to help her? Sorry I suck at summaries! :P And it is NOT Misa x Usui x Tora. It is ONLY Usui x Misa. ON HIATUS DUE TO INTENSE FAMILY PROBLEMS AND DEPRESSION
1. Author's Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**Hey guys! I will be starting my new story but let me out it out there, I will not be able to update very often but I will try to do it as soon as I can. It's called "Taking me Away!" and is a Usui x Misa fanfiction. I am open to suggestions and **_**please **_**review! But no rude comments! That doesn't mean that you can't criticize though. If you criticize then I will be able to edit my story and make it better. Thanks!**

_**Plot : Misaki is manipulated by a certain someone and needs Usui's help. How will she tell him and will he be willing to help her?**_**  
><strong> 


	2. Heartbroken

**Hey guys! I am **_**so **_**sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I feel horrible! Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this to someone that has supported me greatly. Thanks ! Love ya! Please read and review! Love y'all! Anyways, on with the story.**

***XxX***

_Takumi's P.O.V_

The alarm clock's ringing. I wake up, one person on my mind. Her stubborn attitude, her beautiful black hair and everything else. He loved everything about her. Sadly, she was with that jerk of a man Igarashi Tora. I can't believe it! I mean, I've always been there for her and he hasn't. I've always protected her and again, he hasn't. He even hurt her and _I _saved her.

I swinged my legs and put on my slippers. I quickly took a bath and brushed my teeth. I had a nice breakfast at Dome and started walking to school. On the way, girls - and some boys - stared at me and asked me out but I just said no. My heart belonged to one person, even though she was with that jerk.

After fifteen minutes of walking, I finally arrived to school. And what do I see? Misaki in the arms of Tora. Misaki spotted me and nodded. I smiled back. When Tora noticed this brief exchange, he turned Misaki around to face him and kissed her. My heart broke at that moment. I just quickly walked inside the classroom and sat at my desk, looking out the window to take my mind off of my problems.

***XxX***

**So that's the first chapter! Sorry for such a tiny chapter but I wanted to update quickly! Bye!**


	3. What a bastard!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 3! I wanted to thank the following people for reviewing or for putting my story on favourite: (thanks for reviewing on BOTH chapters! How sweet of you!) , natsugrayloki22 , canichan001 and snooze100. I love y'all and please read and review! **

***xXx***

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I mean, Igarashi Tora is just a bastard. What does he have that I don't have? Huh? God, I want to strangle him. Tora is the student president of Miyabigaoka High School and also the heir to the Igarashi group. That rich bastard! He just came and took Misaki away from me! How dare he! I feel like punching something right now. Why does my life have to be such a mess?!

**Misaki's P.O.V**

Tora is walking me to school. What a bastard! He sees Takumi and instantly wraps his hands around me. Gosh! I hate him! When Takumi arrives we locked eyes, I smiled and he smiled back. Tora spins me so that I can face him and he kisses me. I see Usui rushing past the others and into the classroom. I just want to kill Tora! But I can't…

After Usui is gone, Tora pulls away and whispers in my ear. "Come to my house after school. It's not like you have a choice." He says.

I forced back tears. He looks at me and I can see pure evil in his eyes. He puts pressure on my wrist and then he let it go. My wrist is now red.

***After school.***

**Takumi's P.O.V**

I push in my chair and powerwalk out of the school. I see Misaki. I go to her and say.

"Hey Ayuzawa."

"Hi."

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Today's your day off at the Maid Latte right?" I ask.

"I'm sorry Usui I can't come anywhere. Yes, it is my day off but I'm going to Tora's house right now." She answers back.

My chest hurts. It feels as if someone has stabbed me in my chest.

"Oh okay. That's fine, maybe some other time."

"Okay."

**Misaki's P.O.V**

I get out of school and I could see Takumi walking over to me. My heart skipped a beat. Oh, how I longed for his heat and kindness. _Wait! _I thought. _Snap out of it!_

"Hey Ayuzawa." He says.

"Hi." I answer back.

"Do you want to go somewhere today? Today's your day off at the Maid Café right?"

"I'm sorry Usui I can't come anywhere. Yes, it is my day off but I'm going to Tora's house right now."

He looks as if he's been stabbed in the chest after I said that. I blinked back tears. I didn't want to leave him just as much as he didn't want to leave me. Which is to say, a LOT.

"Oh okay. That's fine, maybe some other time."

"Okay."

I turned on my heel and started walking to Tora's house. Like I said before, I HATE him!


	4. The Twist!

**Hi everyone! So, did you like my last chapters? Thank you to EVERYONE to reviewed or put my story on favourite or something like that. I really appreciate it! Anyways, enough talking. On with the story! :D**

***XxX***

**Misaki's P.O.V**

After 10 minutes of walking, I arrived at Tora's house. I knocked on the door three times. After about 5 seconds, I heard footsteps and the door opened. I found Tora standing there.

"Come in." he says.

I walk in without any hesitation. I wish that I could strangle him right there and then. Then I could just hide his body somewh- _Stop thinking about murdering him! _My inner self said. _You can't drop that low! You're more mature than that! _

Tora's house was gigantic. It was a two storey house painted white on the outside and light blue on the inside. There was a black leather couch in the right hand corner of the living room, which is the room I'm in right now. In the middle of the room is a black coffee table and it seemed polished.

Then, there was a door to the right that led to the kitchen, there was a big fridge, a microwave and lots of other things. His house was really classy.

"Misaki, I called you here to warn you. If you tell _anyone _about our little secret, I will hurt your precious little boyfriend Takumi and your family. I will take everything away from them." He paused. "I don't like that Takumi at all and it is really obvious that he likes you so you better keep up your act of you loving me. It will destroy him mentally and you know it."

"Why do you want to hurt him?! Huh?! You f***ing bastard! I hate you!" I screamed at him. "Why do you want to destroy his life? I deserve the right to know!"

"You want to know? I'll tell you why. Usui is the son of a man that owns a _very _big company. They are the rival of my father's company. Takumi will take over the company when his father will retire, which is very soon. If I can destroy his life, he won't have the courage to take over the company and then the company will fail. My dad's company will then be the best company in the world! We will surpass them and when I take over my father's company, I will be the richest man on earth!"

"You're sick!" I grabbed my bag then I walked out of the door. I ran back home, tears stinging my eyes. I wanted to kill someone right now!

***XxX***

**So here's the long awaited explanation of why Misaki is dating Tora when she clearly hates him. I know, that chapter was extremely short. Please don't kill me! *Dodges a bullet.***_** Please **_**have some patience. I'll try to update as soon as I can and make the chapters longer. Anyways, bye! And love you all! 3**


	5. Paris

**Hello people! I got 15 reviews! Thank you SO much! You have NO idea how happy this makes me! **

**Special thanks to EVERYONE who is following favourite or reviewed me or my story.**

**Natsugrayloki22: Haha. Your review made me laugh. Thanks for reassuring me that I will not be murdered. :D**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper: I know, I took forever to update. Sorry!**

** : THANKS SO MUCH! Sorry I took forever.**

**Jasmaine: Sorry for the cliff hanger! And your review made me laugh! Thanks!**

**Cookies for everyone! ( : : ) Yay! Anyways, keep reviewing and reading! Love you all! **

_**Italics **_**= Thoughts.**

***XxX***

**Misa's P.O.V**

I got home and I went up in my room. I was tired, angry, sad and I was scared. My family was already poor and if Tora really takes everything away from my family, we won't be able to survive. My mum is already sick and I have a little sister that I need to take care of. What would we do? And I don't want Takumi to be in any kind of danger or anything. I feel close to him.

I need to find a way to tell Takumi what is happening without Tora knowing anything. How was I meant to do that? This was going to be hard.

But I can't fail. I just can't. Everything my family and Takumi have is on the line now. I hear my phone ring. It's Tora. Ugh! Why does he have to call?! I pick up anyway.

(_Italics _is Misaki & Underlined is Tora.)

Hello Misaki.

"_Don't try to be f***ing polite. Cut to the chase and tell me what you want. You pr-"_

Shut the f*** up and listen. You have to be at the Shiretoko National park in 1 hour. If you're not there, you'll lose quite a lot so be warned.

_Fine. _

***At the park.***

I was waiting at the park on a bench and I saw a black limousine come and stop at the park. A man in a black suit comes out from the driver's seat and goes to the back to open the door for someone else. Tora comes out. I saw his face and I wanted to punch him right there and then. But then I thought about my family and Takumi and calmed myself down.

He came over to me.

"Misaki, I have to go to Paris for 3 days. If you tell _anyone _about our little conversation, you will lo-" he was about to continue, but I cut hin off.

"I know. You will hurt my family and Takumi, take everything away from them and then you'll leave me to die in a hole. Isn't that correct? Now, if you excuse me." I got up and took my purse. " I have other things to do." I left without even looking back.

***In Misaki's bedroom.***

I sat on my bed. A plan already forming in my head. _If he's going to go to Paris for three days. Might as well make the best of it._

***XxX***

**Sorry for the tiny chapter! But I wanted to update because I made you wait FOREVER! SO sorry! Thanks to all the people who have supported me! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. The truth's out!

**Hey! I'm not dead! I know, I haven't updated in MONTHS and I am SO sorry about that. I don't wanna be the writer to make up excuses but I just moved into a different house and we didn't have the internet for WEEKS. But some of the problem was that I was lazy. SO SORRY! :( **

***XxX***

**Takumi's P.O.V**

**(A/N : A lot of people wanted his P.O.V so I changed the chapter slightly so that I could fit it in.)**

I was walking in the park to take my mind off of Misaki and Tora and who do I see? Yup, you guessed it right, it was Misa and Tora.

I didn't mean to, but it was hard not to hear their conversation. I only heart some words of it though.

"Misaki - I - go to Paris - 3 days. If you - conversation, you will lo-" he was about to continue, but Misaki cut him off.

"- know. – will hurt - family and Taku -, - everything away - and then die in a hole. - that correct? Now, - excuse -." Then she stormed off but not before grabbing her purse. She didn't even look back.

From those words, one could easily tell that something was wrong. Except if they're really dumb or something. But what was it? The sentence die in a hole was very scary. But there was also the words hurt and family. I realised that my name was there too but I was more worried about her family. What was happening? Was someone manipulating Misaki or something? I need to know. This seems like something that's very important. And some people may say that it's none of my business but since my name was there, it certainly was my business.

I stayed in the park for about 30 minutes more just thinking about what I heard. I had to help her. After all, she meant the world to me. I love her. And I'm not afraid to say it.

I thought about what I could do and finally, I decided that I was going to go and see her.

***At Misaki's house***

When I arrived at Misaki's house, I knocked on the front door. My heart was beating at a fast pace and I was nervous.

After 10 seconds, Misaki's mother opened the door.

"Oh! It's you, Takumi! I'm so glad to see you! If you're looking for Misa, she's in her bedroom."

"Arigato **(arigato means thank you) ** ."

"It's nothing. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you." He smiled kindly and went up the stairs to Misaki's bedroom door.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." said the voice of Misaki.

He opened the door.

"I know there's something wrong about your relationship with Tora, Misaki." He said. Misaki's face was full of surprise.

"Bu-" Misaki was about to deny it when Usui cut her off.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know that you may think that it's none of my business but it is. I care about you and I don't want anything to harm you so you better tell me now, Ayuzawa."

She blushed at his words.

"How did you know?" she asked in a whisper.

A single tear rolled down her face. "You can't know. He'll hurt you."

Takumi kneeled down in front of her. "Who will hurt me?"

"Tora." She looked at him. Her eyes were red and she had desperation written all over her face.

"But don't do anything about it." She said. "Usui, you mean a lot to me. More than you think. I can't allow you to get meddled in this. You'll just get hurt."

He was surprised. Misa leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

Then, she ran out the house.


	7. Confession From Both Sides

**Hi! Sorry about the hiatus people! I just had a REALLY BAD writer's block and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Also, good news, I just graduated and won the Dux Award. It's basically an award for being the highest achieving student during the whole year and having the highest score on the NAPLAN test. Yay!**

***XxX***

Usui was shocked, he was Just . Plain . Shocked. I mean, he just got kissed by the love of his life. Any rational person would be shocked. So, he just sat there, mouth wide open for about 30 seconds. Then he realised that he had to run after Misaki.

He ran down the steps two at a time and rushed past Misaki's mum.

"See you later, Takumi!" said.

"Bye !" he called out.

He ran down the street and couldn't see Misaki anywhere. But then, he had an idea about where she could be.

He ran to the park and into a small bush that seemed normal to anyone. But once you got through a few meters, you could see a beautiful path cut out in an arch that led to a beautiful and sparkling lake. Trees were planted in different spots and their leaves were green and seemed to sparkle. The ground was white sand that seeped through your toes and felt like a fluffy carpet. Misaki showed him this place. She said that Takumi was the only one she only showed this place to.

***Flashback***

"_Come on, let's go." She said and she tugged on his hand. _

"_Where are we going?" Takumi asked._

"_I want to show you a place. It's beautiful." _

"_Um…okay." Takumi said, his heart skipping a beat. _

_After they had reached the bush and Misa said that they were here, Usui was confused. _

"_It's just a bush." He said with a puzzled look on his face._

"_It's not the bush; it's what's behind the bush that's important." She said._

"_What?" _

"_Just follow me."_

_She walked through the bush, wincing at the small cuts the branches and leaves gave her. And so, Usui followed her. _

"_Whoa…" he exclaimed in shock, awed by the beautiful sight before him. (And having Misaki there just made it better.) _

_It was a beautiful pond, the water a clear light blue. The water shone brightly, making the pond look like a crystal. There was a gigantic tree oak tree. It provided some shade, and it looked like a good spot to sit under. All in all, it was beautiful. _

"_Let's make this our secret place, 'kay?" Misaki asked/said, still holding on to his hand. She didn't seem aware of this, but Usui didn't mind, he just enjoyed it while it lasted. _

***End of flashback***

He carefully went through the bush. Misaki was sitting beneath the tree while hugging her knees. When she saw Usui, her eyes widened. Takumi's heart suddenly hurt, her face was tear stained. He just couldn't bear seeing Misa cry, she was his everything.

He slowly made his way over to her. He said nothing; he simply sat down next to her.

"Misaki." He said. "Can you please explain what's going on?"

"It's Tora." She cried. "H-He wants to take over your father's company."

"What?!" Takumi said, enraged over the fact that he would do such a thing to Misaki just to take over his family owned company.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. He could fee the hot tears of Misa soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care right now. He simply snaked his hands around her waist, knowing she needed support.

After a while, Takumi could feel her sobs slowing down, and he could hear her small hiccups.

"Misaki, could you please explain the situation to me more clearly?" He lifted her chin up to meet her beautiful eyes.

"O-Okay." She stuttered, partly over the fact that that she was so close to that perverted alien, but also because she had just cried so much. "As you may know," her voice slowly got back to normal. "your father's company is currently the first most successful worldwide."

Takumi nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"And Tora's company is second. By far, actually. And so, to destroy your soon-to-be company, he wants to destroy you mentally, as he said. And to do that, he wants to destroy me right in front of you first. Because I'm supposedly important to you." Her voice dimmed during the last sentence.

_Surely she wasn't that important to Usui, was she? _Misaki thought.

And of course, Usui could clearly read her eyes. She thought that she didn't mean anything to him, even though she was probably the thing that kept him going all of the time.

"Misaki..." He said, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper.

"Yeah?" She asked quite shyly.

"How much do you think you mean to me?"

"I-I... I do-don't know." Her face went red again as she stuttered.

"Misa... Don't you even dare think that you don't mean anything to me. I-I love you...okay? And I always will." Takumi started getting red in the face and he started rambling. "I mean, uh...I know that you might not love me bac-"

Misaki cut him off with a kiss. Again. And Takumi swore he could feel his brain transforming into mush. She brought a hand to his hair and he put his arms around her waist. It was heaven.

And soon - too soon for both of them - they had to break the kiss due to a lack of air. Misaki placed her forehead on his and whispered. "I love you too."

***XxX***

**Sorry again about the hiatus! I feel horrible. **


End file.
